memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Steve98052
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Star Trek: Fleet Command" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Gvsualan (talk) 02:58, April 14, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 08:37, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :I received an advisory to add an image licensing template to an image I added. The image I added was a screen shot from Star Trek Fleet Command game, reduce to one-third size, which I think would be small enough to qualify as fair use, but I'm not entirely sure. May I have further advice? : Also, should I reply here or on your user page? I put it in both pages in case you don't see it here. : — Steve98052 (talk) 02:30, April 22, 2019 (UTC) You should reply here. The size of the image is immaterial, as the issue was the lack of: the licensing template, a link to article for the game as a citation, and a image category, in that order. The info in the template is required by law, since it shows who owns the image, under what claim we are using the image, and where we got the image from. In that regard, the citation and/or a link to where the image is being used provide the rationale and intended use if not the last point of the previous sentence. There is no copyright need to reduce the size of a screenshot from a film/episode/game since one frame could never be considered a substantial enough part of the work for the size to be a factor. TL;DR: don't upload files without adding a licensing template, citation, and image category. - 06:16, April 22, 2019 (UTC) OK, thanks for the explanation. I'm used to Wikipedia, where the licensing template is part of the upload process, the citation is expected but not mandatory, and image category is not a thing. I'll get to work on it. : — Steve98052 (talk) 07:48, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Oops, I see you took care of it for me. Thanks. : — Steve98052 (talk) 07:52, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Coordinates My alliance is seeking coordinates to make a perfect grid and star layout and it looks like the coordinates on this page are missing digits in places for the game, Star Trek Fleet Command. Im trying to find out who produced the coordinate list for help seeking the correct info. Hopefully if we get that we can share results of a large map made graphically accurate to the game. Eventually making it interactive to show resources and more. Any ideas who the editor was for that section? Jiggymac (talk) 18:01, April 25, 2019 (UTC)jiggymac : I filled in the Augment section. I don't know who filled in the other sections, but it's there in the page history somewhere. — Steve98052 (talk) 09:22, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :::I actually updated the Augment Sections' coordinates and other information for Augments, as was basic prior. User: Gemma0z Style Guide Notes To each their own in reference to your comments: Firstly: Star Trek: Fleet Command is how they (Scopely) promote it, Admin of STFC MA italicized and created the intro' not me. I also, don't admin Star Trek Fleet Command at Memory Alpha. As for Sub Titles, I'm 'old school and think it looks tacky any other way. I only 'did' one section from memory with the subtitles updated to have both words capitalized (and to match the 'rest of the page), therefore don't see the relevance of your post on my page (as we are both, non admin) also any notes on what you've mentioned are usually inputted it any 'edit summary notes' for future reference TIA. User:Gemma0z